The Fallen Angel
by Skittleebearr
Summary: An angel falls from heaven and has to live with humans,.


The Fallen Angel.

_July 15 2009_

I was falling...hard and fast wind slapping into my face.

Pain cut into my body from all sides as my wings feather's were severed from my body. My vision was blurred by hot tears in my eyes .I was sure I would soon feel deaths claws grip my body and drag me into the unknown . The pain ,emotional and physical, was like a white hot iron being buried deep in me .I closed my eyes and said goodbye for I was sure the end was here.

I opened my eyes looking at the dark clouds staring back at me I just stayed there for a minute watching the birds and other insects fly by freely . I looked around the small area of land of brown grass and trees. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my naked body feeling the brown crunch of grass beneth my feet.

Wait...Body ..feet.?

Then the cold hard truth was brutal slap in the face.

I've been cast down from Heaven by the Angels and God to live with humans for loving a mortal...

I looked up at the sky with my new eyes and was sure the Angels were watching me with disgust. I sighed for I knew I deserved this cruel punishment .Loving a mortal ?What was I thinking ?An Angels job is to protect and guide not to grow attatched to someone who doesnt't even know you exsist. I closed my eyes feeling the warm air around me and began walking to no where in particular. After awhile I ended up on a busy road with colorfully cars passing by with honks and shouts and the few whistles.I ignored their shocked stares kept walking when a object smacked me right into my head and almost had me fall right on to my face. I let out suprised gasp.

I looked down and at my feet were a pair of pants and a dirty tee shirt I walked into a patch of woods by the road and began trying to figure out how to put them on .From watching the many people from above I managed to remember how to get the clothes onto my new body.

I once again began my trek into the unknown of cars and humans.

I came across a sign that read

_"Jordan"_

This must be a town .I pondered and walked through streets looking at signs watching people and their families go on in their lives with out a care in the world.I came across a building that said "_Jordan Inn"_

I looked through the see through glass door and reached my white hand onto the cool metal handle and opened the door and stepped inside .I looked up to see a petite brown female with glasses and a straight nose she looked up at me and her gaze became sour.

"How can I help you "She asked crisply.

"Um I don't know "I said honestly .My voice cathcing me off guard it was soft .Her lip curled "Look kid don't waste my time either get a room or get out"She hissed .Her voice irriated me.

"Altight "I replied to her .

"Cash or Credit Card"She asked shortly.I reached my small hand into my back pocket and felt a wrinkled piece of paper the second I pulled it out she snatched it with her scrawny fingers .

"Name?"She looked at me with a piercing gaze.

I thought for a minute.

"Rosalie Blake"I said liking the name.

She tapped her finger on a silver object on the desk and a bell sounded.A bald man with sparse hair came out with a bland expression.

"Room 58"The woman said shortly nodded once and walked away and I followed a moment later.

He led me to a room with a wooden door and rusted gold paint with the letters 58 painted on opened the door handing me a single rusted key "Enjoy your stay at the Jordan Inn"He said boredly and walked away .I didn't respond I walked in taking in the furnuture and walked to the bathroom I looked down at the faded white tile and looked up in the mirror .My breathing stopped.

I saw my new body.

I had wavy brown hair and amber eyes and a soft white face .I turned around pulling off the shirt and faced my back to the mirrors where i saw the scars...The scars where my once beautiful white feathers had filled my wings had been wings were gone only ugly scars sat on my back.I could practicully hear the Angels laughing in mockery at me as I once did when an Angel was stripped of their was like losing a part of your Angels wings are apart of them.

I know felt thier pain and regretted all the times I had mocked the ones who had made a mistake.

I looked up at the cracked ceiling .

"Yeah keep laughing "I said bitterly knowing they were listening.

Im truly a Fallen Angel .I thought staring into the miror back into my amber eyes


End file.
